fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Desdemona
Desdemona is one of the five main characters of Kaibutsu Pretty Cure. '''She's a demon, and the team member closest to Lucy. She represents Wishes. Bio Appearance Civilian Desdemona has straight, black hair just past her shoulders. She has straight bangs with two slightly longer strands framing her face. Her skin is an unnatural shade of light red, and she has yellow eyes with slit pupils. She also has a set of fangs, though they're not as pronounced as vampire fangs, and a tail that ends in a vaguely heart-shaped point. She has two large curled horns on her head. Desdemona dresses very sharply; she wouldn't look out of place in an office. When she's in a more casual situation she likes to dress in more gothic-esque clothing. Cure Cure Sanguine has long hair that is largely loose with a small braid on the back. Her horns are adorned with golden thorns, and she wears red roses in her hair. Her top is a deep shade of red and has a keyhole cut out of it. She wears long deep red gloves. Under her top is a dark red skirt with a very bright shade of red on the inside of the fabric. Cure Sanguine doesn't wear any footwear, instead her legs are covered in what looks to be blood fashioned into high heels. Personality Desdemona is very serious and pragmatic, but under that she is very caring and even a bit motherly. She doesn't like nonsense and won't fudge the truth under any circumstance. She's not used to relationships other than customer-client ones she's still trying to adjust to that, sometimes falling back into her cold and business-like demeanor. She can have a very fierce temper that she doesn't like to show off. Desdemona exudes an aura that makes her a very intimidating presence, no matter where she is. She's fully aware of this and uses it to her benefit. Etymology '''Desdemona: '''Derived from "Disdemona" which comes from combining two Greek words, meaning ill-fated or unfortunate. Named after the character of the same name from Othello. '''Cure Sanguine: '''Means both blood-red and optimistic. Cure Sanguine's represents blood, but she also tries to be a more optimistic presence than she was in her previous lives. Relationships '''Lucy / Cure Cortex Desdemona is summoned by Lucy from Marlucy's grimoire when the latter is bored and lonely. Initially their relationship is cold because Desdemona views it as a normal demonic pact, but she warms up to Lucy quite quickly. Desdemona has a tendency to mother Lucy a little bit because she feels responsible for her, even though they did not go through with the pact. Lucy in the meantime helps Desdemona realise she is more than she was born to do. Elsa Price / Cure Cutis // Kaori Kuze / Cure Kranion // Noor / Cure Retina // Nova Nova is afraid of Desdemona, and hasn't quite gotten over that yet. Rosabell/Bell // Marlucy Marlucy is the witch who trapped Desdemona in a book. Desdemona resents her for it, but her resent doesn't run particularly deep as she's aware her being a demon doesn't make her particularly popular among humans who know better than to contract her. She sees Lucy and Marlucy as two completely separate entities. Cure Sanguine ~"I'll protect those in need, that is my promise. Cure Sanguine."~ Cure Sanguine (キュアサングイン) is Desdemona's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Choker, by saying "Mirabilis Sanguis Kaibutsu!" Attacks Rapture: '''Sanguine can pull particular enemies through the ground, providing they are not too large. Weapons '''Asteri Wand: 'Cure Sanguine has a wand that can do any magic she pleases, though it does drain and she cant use it indefinitely; it needs time to recharge. To cast a spell, Sanguine must first say: "'Lux Voluntas Praesens!" History Meeting Lucy // Trivia * Cure Sanguine was originally a vampire. * Desdemona is the only Kaibutsu Cure with a given name that is not horror-related. * Sanguine used to wear small ankle boots and had two long red pigtails. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Red Cures